It is proposed that varieties of Cannabis sativa L., containing a cannabinoid ratio similar to street marihuana, be screened for alkaloids in general and specifically for alkaloids of the tropane, indole, and beta-arylethylamine types. Use will be made of alkaloid precipitating reagents and thin layer chromatography (TLC). Visualization of alkaloids in TLC will be with general spray reagents and more specific reagents for the three classes referred to above. Once it is ascertained which varieties contain the alkaloids of specific interest, the isolation and characterization of these will be undertaken, utilizing column, preparative layer, gas-liquid, and high pressure liquid chromatographies as necessary to achieve said goal. Any pure alkaoids isolated in sufficient quantities and/or synthesized will be submitted for pharmacological studies.